Whimsicott (Pokémon)
|} Whimsicott (Japanese: エルフーン Elfuun) is a dual / introduced in Generation V. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from when it is exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Whimsicott is a small, brown bipedal Pokémon. A mane of cotton-like fluff covers its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it is a green, star-shaped section similar to where a stem or vine meets a fruit or flower on a plant. Whimsicott's face features orange, oval-shaped eyes and its face is flanked by a pair of green-colored lobes shaped like curled horns or ears. Whimsicott can manipulate its body to pass through cracks, no matter how narrow. It takes advantage of this ability as a notorious prankster, moving things and leaving cotton balls behind. Despite weighing 14.6 lbs (6.6 kg), Whimsicott appears capable of "riding upon the wind" but whether this means they actually generate whirlwinds themselves or get carried by wind currents remains unclear. In the anime Major appearances A Whimsicott appeared in Unrest at the Nursery!, where it was among the Pokemon that was taking care of. It was later inadvertently hit by a 's . Minor appearances Whimsicott debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Whimsicott made its main series debut in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as one of the Pokémon Burgundy, disguised as Fauxgundy, reviewed as a possible Pokémon for Marigold. Multiple Whimsicott appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. A Whimsicott appeared in a fantasy in New Places... Familiar Faces!. A group of Whimsicott appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Another also appeared in 's flashback. A Whimsicott appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Three Trainers' Whimsicott appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Whimsicott appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Whimsicott appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Trainer's Whimsicott appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Three Whimsicott appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. They reappeared alongside two others in SM096. Eight Whimsicott appeared in Securing the Future!, with five under the ownership of different Trainers and the rest being . They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Whimsicott was first seen in An Odd Speech, being released by its Trainer after Ghetsis's speech in Accumula Town and holding the leg of its Trainer, wanting to stay. A Whimsicott appeared in Letting Go. A Trainer's Whimsicott appeared in Dream a Little Dream. A Whimsicott appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In Gyarados Changes, a Whimsicott was seen under the ownership of the Lumiose Gang when Emma was part of their group. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Whimsicott appears in the background of the stage of the 3DS version. However, it does not interact with the stage like or would. and might also appear. Trophy information Ever found a white ball of fluff you couldn't quite explain? That was likely the work of a Whimsicott. Slipping through the tiniest of cracks like the wind, they like to move furniture around and leave little fluff balls all over the place. Though they look like sheep, they're actually Grass types, and their fluff is more like cotton than wool. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} }} ( )}} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Hazy Pass (Golden Chamber), Stompstump Peak (Golden Chamber), Desolate Canyon (Golden Chamber), Forest Grotto (Golden Chamber), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Daybreak Ridge (Golden Chamber), Grove of Whispers (Golden Chamber), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 138 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release; Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Special)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Powerful Tag Whimsicott|Japanese|Japan|50|June 1 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Whimsicott}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness was 1×, was 2×, was 1×, was 1×, was 1×, and was 2× }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10| }} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} Side game data |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Sun Stone |link= }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=547 |name2=Whimsicott |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Whimsicott represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Whimsicott's appearance alludes to a fully bloomed ball of but its behavior as a windswept wandering plant seems to be based on s. It also may draw some origin from the , a mythical "sheep-growing" plant used to explain the production of cotton in the Middle Ages. This association with is reinforced by Whimsicott's inclusion in the Unova horoscope. Furthermore, Whimsicott displays a mischievous side akin to impish creatures from folklore like the Brazilian ; both are brown creatures that live in forests, ride on winds, and play pranks. Name origin Whimsicott may be a combination of whimsical or whimsy and cotton. Elfuun may be a combination of elf and 風 fū (wind) or typhoon. In other languages or typhoon |de=Elfun|demeaning=From and |fr=Farfaduvet|frmeaning=From and |es=Whimsicott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Whimsicott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엘풍 Elfuun|komeaning=From elf and |zh_cmn=風妖精 / 风妖精 Fēngyāojing|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=風妖精 Fūngyíujīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Вимсикотт Vimsikott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} 547 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Elfun es:Whimsicott fr:Farfaduvet it:Whimsicott ja:エルフーン zh:风妖精